A Rise of the Guardians Christmas Carol
by sapphire316
Summary: The classic Christmas story with a little twist. Can the three spirits of Christmas give Bunny a little holiday cheer? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Bah Humbug!

Christmas.

For some, the happiest time of the year. But for Bunny, it was just another day of North constantly bragging.

"Bunny!" called Santa himself, stepping into the Warren.

Bunny scowled and rolled his eyes. "What do you want, mate?" he grumbled.

"As you know, tomorrow is Christmas. Before I head out for the night, I want to invite you and others to Christmas party at the Pole tomorrow so we can celebrate!" North exclaimed happily.

Bunny just snorted. "You mean so you can be a blowhard."

North frowned. "Bunny, what is the matter? You used to like coming to the parties." Bunny didn't answer, just turned away.

"Uh oh," came a voice from the entrance. "It's the Easter Scrooge." Jack Frost casually flew into the Warren, much to Bunny's annoyance.

"Great. You brought the icicle."

Jack pretended to be highly offended. "How rude!" he exclaimed with a slight smile.

"Go suck a snowball." Bunny retorted.

"Bunny," North interrupted them. "Is this really necessary? Why don't we just go to Christmas party, and-"

"Have you constantly brag about your bloody holiday? Bah! Humbug."

"Wow," remarked Jack. "You really are the Easter Scrooge."

"It you don't shut up-!"

"Enough!" North bellowed. "Bunny, if you don't want to come to the Christmas party, so be it. Let us know if your heart changes."

"It's change of heart, ya gumby**(Or however you spell it)**." muttered Bunny.

North either didn't hear him or just ignored him. "Come, Jack! Let us go."

The two Guardians left Bunny's warren, one heading back to the Pole to load the sleigh, the other going to Burgess for a snow day.

"Hmph." said Bunny. "Bloody Christmas party."

He hopped over to a soft patch of grass and lay down. Bunny closed his eyes, his bitter thoughts filling his mind.

* * *

**Yay, Christmas fic! I literally got the whole idea for this in a span of about 30 seconds. Short chapter, I know, but the next one will be up ASAP. Please review, and remember, never hang Christmas decorations on your face. Sapphire316, out.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Warning

Bunny awoke to an eerie darkness. He tried to go back to sleep, but something kept him from it. So instead, he stood up and decided to stretch his legs. Bunny was about to start running when he heard a voice. A strangely familiar voice.

"Bunny..." Bunny's ears shot up. His nose twitched and his paw instinctively shot up to one of his boomerangs. "Who's there?" he called.

"Bunny..." the voice sounded again, this time right behind him. Bunny whipped around and threw his boomerang at the figure he saw behind him.

A pale hand shot out and caught it easily. The figure moved the boomerang away from his face, and there, with blue eyes gleaming and a mischievous smirk, was..."Frostbite!? Get out of my Warren!"

Jack laughed. "Sorry Bunny, but I can't do that." the winter spirit replied.

"And why not? You here to freeze my river again, or bury my eggs in the snow?"

"Nope. I've come with a warning."

This was definitely not what Bunny was expecting. "A...a warning?" he asked.

"Hey, he's learning! Who wants a cookie?" Jack exclaimed with a smile.

"Ha ha." Bunny laughed sarcastically. "Just tell me the bloody warning."

"But of course," said Jack with a dramatic bow. His face suddenly hardened. "They've heard about your thoughts on Christmas, Cottontail. They're coming tonight."

Bunny blinked. Jack's tone had quickly changed from silly to serious. "They? Mate, you're gonna have to be more specific."

"Bunny, tonight you will be haunted by three spirits."

"Three spirits? Why?"

"You'll see. But for now..." The grin returned to Jack's face. "For now, get some sleep. Trust me, you're gonna need it if you're going on an air trip."

"Air trip? Frostbite, is this some kind of a joke? Because if it is, it isn't very funny."

"Joke? No, this is no joke. The spirits will come, and you should be ready." Jack smirked. "See you later, kangaroo."

Ribbons of dreamsand filled the Warren, and swirled around Bunny. He just barely caught a glimpse of Sandy joining Jack before his heavy eyelids closed once again.

* * *

**And the plot thickens! Something tells me that Bunny's in for a long night. Oh well, he should know that that's what you get when you insult someone else's holiday! Anyway, please review and never drop Santa hats in the toilet! Sapphire316, out.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Spirit of Christmas Past

Bunny groggily awoke, trying to shake off the last effects of the dreamsand. "What was Frostbite talking about?" he murmured weakly. "Three spirits? Hmph. I bet it was just a prank. Yeah, that's it. And he got Sandy to help him do it."

Bunny had almost assured himself when a voice called out to him.

"Bunny!"

He stiffened. "Not again..." he whispered to himself. But it wasn't Jack's voice. It sounded female.

"Alright mate, just come out so I can see you." Bunny called into the darkness. He then heard a low buzzing noise. It was coming closer. Bunny grabbed his other boomerang and held it at the ready.

A bush rustled and none other than the Tooth Fairy emerged. "Hello Bunny!" she said with a smile.

"Tooth?" asked Bunny.

"No, not exactly. I'm the Spirit of Christmas Past!"

"Far past?"

"No, your past. Although I guess that could be considered long past."

"Funny. So now you're in on it too?"

"In on what?" asked Tooth, confused.

"Don't play dumb with me, sheila. I know you, Frost, and Sandy are trying to play a trick on me. Well it's not gonna work."

"This is no joke."

"That's exactly what Frostbite said." Bunny crossed his arms. "You obviously planned this out."

"Bunny, I assure you, this is purely coincidental. I am here to take you into the past, to try to figure out what influenced the present. Come. Take my arm."

Bunny still looked skeptical. "You might as well stop hiding it, I know it's a joke."

"Take my arm." Tooth repeated, more firmly than the last time."

Bunny sighed and put his paw on Tooth's arm. She instantly rocketed off the ground, wings beating a mile a minute.

"AUUGHHHHH!" screamed Bunny as they flew.

"What's wrong Bunny?" Tooth asked wryly. "Scared of heights?" Bunny didn't answer, as he was too busy trying to keep down his dinner.

A flash of blinding light filled the Warren as Bunny screamed again. When the light cleared, Tooth and Bunny were outside North's workshop at the North Pole. But surprisingly, it wasn't cold.

"What the..." breathed Bunny.

"This is your past." explained Tooth. "Last Christmas, to be exact."

Tooth flew over to the window, dragging Bunny along with her. Bunny gasped. "It's...us!" he exclaimed. Sure enough, the original four Guardians could be seen inside the building. They were laughing and talking, and even occasionally singing Christmas carols. They all looked so...happy. Even Bunny.

"This...this is before Jack became a Guardian." Bunny murmured. "I was happy, then he came..."

"Are you sure that's the reason?" asked Tooth.

"What are ya talkin' about, of course it's the reason!" exclaimed Bunny.

"Could it be that, you're not angry because you hate him, you're angry because you're jealous of him?"

"Me? Jealous? Of Frostbite? Not a chance!"

"Are you sure, Bunny? Once Jack came, the other Guardians didn't pay as much attention to you. You turned angry and irritable, more than you had been before. Even when the excitement blew over, you were still upset."

Bunny was silent.

"I can sense you realize this, Bunny." said Tooth. "It's now my time to leave. But first, I'll take you back to your Warren." She grabbed his paw and took him on a much smoother rise back. Tooth set Bunny down on the ground. "Expect the second spirit in a few minutes." she told him. Then she flew away, leaving Bunny sitting in the middle of the Warren, caught up completely in his thoughts.

* * *

**Can you guess who the next spirit is gonna be? Well, I'm not spoiling anything! As always, please review and never stick candy canes up your nose! For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	4. Chapter4:The Spirit of Christmas Present

"Bunny..." A much deeper voice echoed through the Warren.

"Augh!" Bunny moaned. "Would you stop wasting time saying my name and just come out!?"

A figure stepped into the light.

"North?" asked Bunny. "You're in on this too?"

North shook his head. "As other spirits have told you, this is no joke."

"Here we go again..."

"I am the Spirit of Christmas Present!" "

Then where are the presents?" Bunny muttered sarcastically.

"Ha. Is very funny. Come, Bunny, take my arm."

"At least you can't fly." Bunny took North's arm.

"To the sleigh!" North cried out.

"Oh crikey!" Bunny screamed as North dragged him into his sleigh.

The reindeer leaped into the air and galloped across the sky. They once again ended up just outside the North Pole. This time, however, it was not the past. It was the present, what was happening right now.

North was running around preparing the sleigh, while Jack was casually floating in the air, humming Jingle Bell Rock. "Jack!" Present North called. "I could use little help!"

"If you want my help, tell Phil to stop trying to knock me out of the air!"

The yeti was swatting at the boy, growling at him. "Phil, stop! We need all help we can get!" shouted North. Reluctantly, Phil walked away and let Jack land.

North instantly threw a box, a roll of wrapping paper, and a ribbon at the winter spirit. "Here! Wrap this last present!"

"I wonder why Bunny's not coming tomorrow." Jack thought out loud while beginning to wrap the present.

"Jack, I think he's angry because he's jealous of you."

"Me?" asked Jack incredulously.

"Yes. I believe he is jealous of attention you have been receiving." Jack was silent. Bunny stared at the scene unfolding before him. Present North went on. "Do you think we should look for him tomorrow anyway?"

"I think we should." Jack replied. "No one should be alone on Christmas."

Bunny blinked in surprise. That was one of the most heartfelt things he had ever heard Jack say. "Right he is." murmured the North next to Bunny. "Now, it is time for me to go." North jumped back into the sleigh and snapped the reins, leaving Bunny standing in the snow.

"Wait!" the Easter Bunny called. "Aren't you going to take me back to my Warren!?" But North was already gone.

A feeling of dread coursed through Bunny as an ominous shadow was cast over the Pole.

* * *

**Hmm...any guesses about who the third spirit is? I think it's pretty obvious, just saying. But if you don't know, I'm not going to spoil anything! As usual, please review and never stick icicles in your ears! Sapphire316, out.**


	5. 5:The Spirit of Christmas Yet to Come

Bunny's green eyes darted around, trying to see something through the thick shadows. He did, but it was definitely not something he wanted to see. Familiar cold, amber eyes gleamed in the darkness, their gaze locked on Bunny.

The owner of the eyes was Pitch Black, aka the Boogeyman. Pitch stepped forward and silently pointed at the window of the workshop.

It was only when Bunny had his back to him did Pitch speak. "I am the Spirit of Christmas Yet to Come. Look Bunnymund, at what you've done."

Bunny gasped in horror at the scene before him. Tables were overturned, presents were destroyed, North was out cold in the corner, Sandy was nowhere in sight, Tooth's wings were badly torn, and, worst of all, Jack was lying in the middle of the floor, unmoving, with a bloody knife in his back.

"I...I did this...?" Bunny breathed.

"Why yes." said Pitch with a smirk. "My plan was oh so simple. Ambush the North Pole just after Christmas, while everyone was celebrating. The Nightmares attacked, and one hit North hard over the head, hence why he's unconscious. Another ripped Tooth's wings, while yet another took your little sandy friend. Then I stepped in, a knife in hand. Oh yes, the yetis fought bravely, but none of them could save Frost here. Oh, if only someone was there who had a long range weapon, for example, oh, I don't know, a boomerang, perhaps?"

Bunny was speechless. By not being there, he had caused the other Guardians to get seriously hurt...and Jack was even killed! And Pitch was smiling through it all.

"Yes, even immortality couldn't save the boy. Looks like this time, he won't be coming back to life."

Pitch began to retreat into the shadows.

"Pitch you shadow sneaking rat bag get back here!" Bunny yelled as he threw a boomerang.

But Pitch was already gone. Bunny was left alone with this horrible scene.

He sank to his knees and sat in the snow. "Maybe..." he whispered. "Maybe they were right...maybe I am jealous of Frostbite. And that jealousy...killed him."

Bunny lifted his head to the dark sky.

"But spirits! I promise ya now! I've changed! I'm not the bloody Scrooge I was! Just let me fix this!" Suddenly, Bunny's eyelids grew heavier, and golden strings of light danced at the edge of his vision.

"Let me...let me...let...me...fix...fix this..."

* * *

**And here we have Pitch as the ever so creepy Spirit of Christmas Yet to Come! Those of you who guessed it would be Pitch, well, obviously you were right! As always, please review, and never shove roasted chestnuts up your nose! Sapphire316, out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Family

Bunny sat bolt upright, his eyes wide. Panting, he glanced around. He was back in his Warren, no sign of Pitch, the injured Guardians, or dead Jack.

Bunny wiped the sweat from his forehead and stood up.

"A...a dream." he tried to convince himself, but to no avail. That was more than a dream.

"Wait a minute. Today...today is Christmas! Crikey I gotta get to the Pole!"

Bunny tapped his foot on the ground twice and leaped into the hole that was formed. He arrived at the Pole quick as a flash and, for once, ignoring the cold, ran on all fours to the workshop.

He burst in through the doors and sure enough, the place was swarming with Nightmares.

Bunny instantly charged into the fray. He kicked the Nightmare that was about to attack North, destroying it. In turn, North slashed the one that was heading for Tooth, who cut through the Nightmare behind Sandy with her razor sharp wings. Bunny then whipped around and threw his boomerang, knocking the knife out of Pitch's hand before it could be plunged into the unsuspecting winter spirit's back.

Pitch turned, only to be met with another boomerang, this one hitting him full in the face. The force of the attack knocked Pitch out the window. Jack looked from Bunny, to the open window, then back to Bunny again.

"Bunny?"

"You're welcome, now help us finish off the rest of the bloody Nightmares!"

Jack obeyed and froze three Nightmares at once. Soon, every last spectral horse was gone, leaving the Guardians tired, but relieved.

"Bunny." said North with a smile. "You decided to come after all."

Bunny grinned. "How could I stay away, mate?"

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" asked Jack.

"Let's just say, I had a few spirits show me the way."

This made Jack laugh. "Like I said! The Easter Scrooge!"

Bunny rolled his eyes and turned to the others. "Now, er, look, I'm sorry I didn't want to come before...I just-ack!"

Bunny was interrupted by a snowball hitting him in the back of the head. Instead of getting angry, he chuckled. "Ok, I guess I deserved that..."

Then the other Guardians all threw snowballs at him.

"Alright, don't push your luck." Bunny said, slightly irritated.

"Haha! They got you good Bunny!" laughed Jack. Suddenly, a huge pile of snow fell and crushed the boy. His head popped out of it, and the Guardians laughed. "Ok that wasn't even funny, who did that!?" exclaimed Jack angrily as Phil casually whistled nearby.

That day, they went on to celebrate Christmas, as a family. Sure, it was a pretty messed up family, but a family all the same.

* * *

**And there you have it! A Rise of the Guardians Christmas Carol! Hey, I know I'm a little early in uploading the final chapter of this, but oh well. Little Shrek the Halls reference there at the end. Also, I always imagine the Guardians as a family of sorts. North being the grandpa with many stories to tell (not all of them interesting), Tooth as the aunt with the really creepy dental hygiene obsession, Bunny as the one cousin you don't invite to the barbecue (at least in Jack's case), Sandy being the caring older brother, and Jack as the mischievous younger brother. Just the way I think of it! Please review, and don't swallow snowballs! Merry Christmas to you all! And, since it was never mentioned in the story, I should say this. God bless us. Everyone. For now, Sapphire316, out.**


End file.
